Please Don't Forget Me
by Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n
Summary: They say it takes one minute to find a special person, one hour to appreciate them, one day to love them but it takes a whole life to forget them... please don't forget me...SasuNaru...R
1. Default Chapter

**Please don't forget me**

_By: Foamy

* * *

_

_They say it takes one minute to find a special person, one hour to appreciate them, one day to love them but it takes a whole life to forget them... please don't forget me._

Sasuke slowly walked towards the blonde boy who where standing in the middle of the forest he hugged him from behind and took a deep breath and felt his scent. The boy turned around to face him. He looked deeply into his black eyes.

"**Sasuke, I didn't think you where coming...**" Sasuke lowered himself down and kissed the blonde passionately.

"**And what made you think that dobe?**"

He held him tight in his arms as if letting go would mean death. Naruto laid his head on the raven haired boy's chest and closed his eyes. He kissed him lightly on the head.

"**Naruto, there's something I need to tell you.**" Sasuke said and looked at the boy in his arms. He looked up at him in a request to continue. **"I'm going on a mission...and I'll be gone for a year**" Naruto felt her heart break.

He pushed himself away from Sasuke's embrace and felt the tears made their way down his face.

"**Don't cry**" Sasuke said and covered the distance between them. He took up his hand to wipe away the tears that his beloved had shed. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in to his soothing touch. The tears finally stopped and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face close to his with a little smile playing on his lips.

"**Do you have to go?**" he asked. Sasuke looked away in the woods, like he was looking for an answer.

"**Dobe, I'm a shinobi it's my job to do this.**" Sasuke said calmly but still didn't look at the blonde kitsune.

"**Yeah, I know...I guess you have to go now...**" He said and turned around to leave him in the forest. He looked back and then looked down on the ground and walked away.

"**I'll always love you, please don't forget me.**" Sasuke said even though he knew that his confession had fallen up on deaf ears. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

* * *

**T.B.C?

* * *

**

I did this fanfic some time ago and yeah, I know it sucks but...and I don't know if I should continue...so I let you decide!


	2. I'm leaving you

_Please don't forget me._

**By: Foamy

* * *

**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

_I don't belong here. That was the first words that formed in my mind._

_Disappointment and sadness embraces me as I feel the reality crash down on my shoulders._

_My eyes are getting blurry._

_To be left alone feeling like a worthless being._

_My eyes are filled with unshed tears just waiting to be spilled._

_And the worst part of it all is that I mask it all up. I will never let my mask fall in front of anyone, but it's breaking, leaving me naked to the world._

_The tears roll down my cheek._

_It's broken._

_I don't belong here._

Naruto lay on his bed paralysed. _A year_. What was Sasuke thinking? He was the only one who had accepted him in a way that no one else could. _Fucking bastard_. Naruto's face expression turned from the heartbreaking sadness to a glare. If looks could kill the glass of the picture of him as Sasuke would crack and the photo would burn. Naruto wasn't a man of big thoughts; he was a man of big words. But quite often he let his actions speak for themself.

He went off the bed and walked to the frame. He took the sliver coloured frame in his hands and held the picture up to his face. With a crash the picture was broken. With a settle mind he went over to the desk and started to write a letter.

_Dear Sasuke. _

_I've been thinking about our relationship for a while and I'm sick of all the villagers who are constantly glaring at me and saying things behind my back that they think I can't hear. Let's face it, you can't revive your clan with me, so I'm leaving you. I'm leaving the village._

_I'm leaving you'cause I love you and I hope you can accept it. You deserve someone better than me, so I'm leaving you beacause I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Please accept my decision. No one can ever love a demon._

_Why I'm not telling you this in person is because I can't, cause everytime in your presence I feel helpless. It's a mistake for us to go on, I'm in the way. It's a hopeless situation._

_I think it's for the best if we go on with our lifes as if nothing happened, since no one knows about us. Then both of us have a chanse to find someone else without any rumors. I couldn't bear to lose you so it's better if we leave each other before we fall any deeper._

_I really love you!_

_Naruto_

Naruto looked over the letter. He had repeted that he loved Sasuke too many times, but at the point he didn't care, he was just gonna leave the letter Sasuke's nightstand. _Sasuke's probably be asleep by now._ He thought as he looked at his clock radio. _10:30, yup, he's should be asleep since he got a mission tomorrow._

He quickly made his way out of the house and walked over to Sasuke's house that where on the outskirts of the village. Konoha was a really quiet little village, mostly at the night. He liked it like this. He looked up into the sky and saw the starfilled heaven.

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"**Dobe, what are you doing here?"** the raven haired boy looked over at the blonde kitsune as he sat there in his garden with a blanket wraped around him to protect himself from the cold. It was winter and the first snow had finally come. Naruto had been so happy as he ran around and tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Sasuke thought he was trying to catch cold but then he remebered that fools don't catch colds.

"**Look!"** Naruto said and looked up onto the sky. Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw what had caught his koibito's eye. Nothern lights had spread across the sky and created beautiful scenery. Sasuke's lips wore a ghost smile as his eyes returned to his lover.

"**It's beautiful, isn't it**?" Naruto said without looking at Sasuke as he sat down beside him and wraped himself into the same blanket. Pale hands snaked their way around the blue eyed boy's waist.

"**Not in comparison though..."** Sasuke answered. The smile turned into a smirk as Naruto turned around to face him with a confused look that lingered on his face.

"**Comparison of what?"** he asked and saw Sasuke getting closer.

"**You"** Warm lips where on top of his own as he felt his eyelids grew heavier.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

He was standing outside of Sasuke's house now. He went to the door and took out the spare key he had in his pocket. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, took off his shoes and walked over to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke was sound asleep when he entered the room. He laid the letter on his nightstand and watched his soon to be ex-lover. He looked so peaceful as he laid there. In a swift movment he captured the soft lips in his own for one last time and quickly walked away.

* * *

**End Chapter One.

* * *

**

**Foamy:** I updated...really fast actually...And yeah, both Naruto and Sasuke are about 17 year old jounins...just so you know

_Review responds:_

**Momochi Zabuza:** Thank you for the review...Yeah, we'll see if he will forget him...

**The Voices In You Head:** Thank you! I'm really glad you like it...

**Pheox:** haha, you're sweet...yeah, I feel kinda sad for Naruto...and Sasuke...


End file.
